Bigger On the Inside
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: The Doctor keeps appearing in Amity Park. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Danny**

"How about New York City, your present day?" The Doctor asked Rose as he ran around the TARDIS console, turning knobs and pressing buttons. "Nice views, big lights, Lady Liberty… so why not a trip to the Big Apple?" he said as he hit a part of the TARDIS console with a hammer, and the TARDIS took a final lurch before stopping.

The Doctor smiled at Rose as they walked out of the TARDIS. Rose stopped after the first step out and looked around.

"Doctor… Are you sure this is New York City? It looks more like a small town." Rose said. The Doctor looked around for a little bit, and saw she was right. Sure there were a few tall buildings, but not really skyscraper worthy. Then the Doctor looked behind the TARDIS.

"Oh… umm…" The Doctor gave a little chuckle, "There it is." He said, pointing to the small outline of the city, you could just barely see the Empire State Building. He and Rose looked on at the city before laughing with each other.

"Only a little off target, eh Doctor?" Rose said, still laughing. The Doctor gradually stopped laughing and headed back inside his ship, and Rose followed. When she got in, she saw the Doctor turning a few knobs around the console, and when he was done he went over and read what was on the screen.

"According to this, we're in Amity Park, New York, 2008. Okay, we're a couple of years in the future of your time. Just a few miles from the New York City. We could probably even just take a taxi to…Oh look at this:" he pointed at a graph that was spiraling up and down on the screen. "That's interesting, spirals of inter-dimensional energy, coming from right here in the city." He looked up at Rose, "most likely unstable… maybe even danger beyond belief." Rose and the Doctor smiled.

"Let's go." She said. The grin on the Doctor's face became greater,

"Yes, Alons-y!" he took a final look at a map with the energy readings, and they were off. They walked around for a while, stopped at a restaurant called the _Nasty Burger_ and got some fries.

"Nice chips; but did you see the menu? Meat lovers Nasty Burger, _Double _meat lovers Nasty Burger, and I swore I saw a triple. How much meat can you get?" Rose said as they found the street they were looking for.

As they walked to the address, Rose said,

"I think I've heard of this place before… yeah, Amity Park; I read about it in a magazine once. There's this family of ghost fanatics here who say they hunt ghosts, the uh… the Fentons."

"Yeah? I recognize the names, Amity Park, and Fenton… I just can't put my finger on it though." The Doctor said as he looked ahead, troubled that he couldn't remember.

"So I guess this is their house then?" She asked as they stopped and looked at the giant sign that says _Fenton Works_. The Doctor scanned the building and read the results.

"Yep, and this is where our inter-dimensional energy is coming from." The Doctor said as he took another look at the sign. "Well, I promised you big lights, didn't I?" They walked up and knocked on the door.

A woman in a blue jumpsuit that covered her head along with goggles answered the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Oh, well, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler." Rose gave a small wave. "Are you Mrs. Fenton?

"Yes." Mrs. Fenton said as the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper.

"We're apart of _Ghost Monthly_, a new magazine, and we're hoping to interview you. May we come in?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Sure come in." Mrs. Fenton said "And you said you were a Doctor? Doctor who, exactly?"

"Just the Doctor." He said. Mrs. Fenton gave him a strange look but just mentally shrugged it off. Just then, a man in an orange jumpsuit ran in.

"Maddie, I heard someone say ghost!" He asked.

"Yes Jack, they're here to interview us for a magazine, isn't that exciting?" Maddie said. The large man ran over to the Doctor and Rose, and shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm Jack Fenton, would you like to see our latest work in the ghost field? We're building a portal into another world!" Jack said with a radiant smile. The Doctor returned the smile and said,

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, and yes; we'd love to see your portal!"

"First though, I'll show you our other inventions, and explain how they work!" Jack said, getting giddy. He led them down to the lab, and Maddie followed. When they got down the stairs, they were in a spacious metallic lab.

Jack grabbed an odd gun of the table and pointed it around aimlessly, looking as if he was about to shoot something. "This is the ecto-gun, it is electrically charged with an ectoplasmic core, so that when you fire…" He went on for hours, explaining different gadgets and how they work; Rose and the Doctor pulled out a piece of paper and started to take notes, so that it would both seem as though they were actually apart of the magazine and so that they can reference to these devices later.

As Rose started to get board, the Doctor remained interested, and would frequently ask questions. The last hand held device Jack showed them was a thermos.

"…You just point, fire, and the ghost gets sucked in!" Jack explained.

"But how do you make a ghost actually fit in that canister?" The Doctor asked. Jack smiled.

"A very good question. To dumb it down a little: first, sonic waves mixed with ectoplasmic waves emit from the opening in the thermos, and interacts with the atoms that make up the ghost's ectoplasm. It has an almost visible chemical reaction, causing the ghost to emit a very electric blue glow as the ectoplasm constricts, and is sucked into the containing unit." Jack said quickly.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" The Doctor said, scribbling down more on the notepad.

"Jack, it's ready!" Maddie said as she was working on an octagonal tunnel, with a siren on top.

"You two are just in time to see our latest invention: The Ghost Portal!" He said as he took two cables and plugged them together.

They all looked at the portal excitingly, but, unfortunately, there was just a spark and it died down. Jack and Maddie just hung their heads, and Jack groaned. They started to walk away, heads still drooping,

"Wait, you're not just going to quit are you?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"We just can't take it anymore! It's the third time we've tried, and it hasn't worked." Jack exclaimed.

"It's okay sweetie." Maddie said patting his back. The Doctor looked at the portal, and then back at the Fentons.

"Hey, is it okay if we stay for while, take some pictures, maybe make a few more notes?" The Doctor asked. Maddie looked back and said,

"Why not?" And they headed upstairs. As soon as they were gone, he started zooming around the lab, looking at notes on the portal, and quickly looking over the blueprints on a giant display board.

"These people are genius, pure genius!" The Doctor said, then pointing to another portion of the blueprint, "Oh, and that, that is unbelievable clever!" The Doctor put his hand on his head. "These people are almost inhumanly intelligent. I mean, their designs, are extraordinary! I've seen races that have already reached the stars, and are still a few years away from tech like this!"

"If they are geniuses, why didn't their portal work? And if it didn't work… why were we getting energy signals in the TARDIS?" Rose asked. The Doctor walked into the portal and started scanning it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, it's leaking energy; cracking into the other world. Into another dimension." He looked over to Rose. "Normally, trying to travel through dimensions, and holes into other dimensions, damage both worlds; but in this case, the worlds are so close together it doesn't matter. They are almost in the same space.

"The dimension they are trying to drill into is so close to our world, natural gaps and cracks into that world happen naturally, everywhere and in every time. The reason this portal isn't working, _and_ the reason it's leaking energy is because there is a loose strain of energy leaking through an out of place wire right about… here." He took a small hammer out of one of his pockets and hit the top of the portal.

Nothing happened. Rose looked at the Doctor with a raised eye-brow, and the Doctor looked at the portal in confusion, and saw what he missed as he rolled his eyes. "And they put the on-switch on the inside." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the machine and was about to press the button, when someone behind him asked,

"What are you doing?" The Doctor and Rose both spun around to see a teenager with raven black hair and blue eyes, a Goth girl, and a boy with a barrette and glasses. The Doctor looked at Rose and then back to the teens and said,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm with _Ghosts Weekly…_ no, sorry, _Monthly_." The Doctor said sticking out his hand. The black haired teen shook his hand and said,

"I'm Danny Fenton."

"Doctor who?" the Goth girl asked

"Just the Doctor. And, Danny, I'm interviewing your parents." The Doctor looked back at the portal, and said, "Amazing portal they've got here." He looked back to Danny. "Well, I should probably be on my way. Oh, and this is Rose Tyler by the way. Goodbye." Danny just gave a brief wave as they both left, the Goth girl watching them leave.

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just about a year ago, I read some conspiracy theorists website that talked about a man that goes by the Doctor in a blue box." Sam said. Tucker started chuckling, and Sam's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tucker said "It's just, a blue box? Really? Why a blue box?" Sam just sighed.

"It was just a conspiracy." Sam said as they stared into the inactive ghost portal.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jack turned a corner at the hall and stopped. He then remembered the video he saw as child, and pulled out his ecto-gun and fired five times across the hall.

"What are you firing at?" The Doctor asked when he peered at the opening into the hall. Jack looked over to him, then looked at his gun and said,

"What do you mean? I'm just holding my gun. I didn't fire at anything." He said looking confused. The Doctor looked into the hall and saw nothing. Jack then headed upstairs to see what Maddie was up to.

As the Doctor met back up with Rose, who was still at the top of the stairs, they heard a horrible scream from the basement. The two ran downstairs, and saw the alarm on the top of the portal flashing on the walls. They looked into the lab, and saw Danny getting electrocuted in the portal; the other teens were watching in shock.

The Doctor began to go forward, when he felt the TARDIS key begin to burn in his pocket.

"No!" He pulled out the key "Rose we've got to get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, grabbing Roses hand but she didn't budge.

"But Doctor, what about their kid, Danny? We've got to help him!" Rose said, moving towards the screaming teenager.

"Rose, the TARDIS is malfunctioning, the engines are heating up, and it may even leave without us!" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose looked at Danny, then at the Doctor.

"Okay!" They ran up the stairs, and out the door; they sprinted all the way to the TARDIS which was flashing.

They got into the TARDIS and the Doctor frantically worked the controls; and finally the TARDIS left Amity Park.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Donna asked the Doctor.<p>

"Just about…" The Doctor started to say, but stopped when the TARDIS suddenly lurched forwards and stopped. "Yep, here we are, Planet Midnight!" he said as they both ran out of the TARDIS, but stopped in surprise.

"Well," Donna said, "It looks a lot like Earth, doesn't it?" The Doctor scanned the small town, then looked behind the TARDIS at the small outline of New York City.

"That's because it is Earth." He said, "Amity Park, New York." The Doctor walked over to a trash can, and pulled out a news paper. "2009. I've been here before; I landed in this exact spot actually with Rose." He looked glum when he said her name. "But it's been only a year here."

All of a sudden a floating, blue man in overalls came up and yelled, "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE" He said, and he pointed at the TARDIS, "YOUR BOX WILL SOON BE MINE! FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEE!" The last word was over emphasized because the man had been sucked into a thermos, by a teen with black hair and blue eyes. Two other teens quickly ran beside him.

"Nice going Danny! You didn't even have to go gh…" Tucker stopped seeing there were other people there. The Doctor smiled at the teens.

"Well hello again, Danny!" He said, glad that the teen had survived that electrocution. But then he just became dazed, his ancient eyes just staring at Danny. Danny looked at the Doctor in confusion before recognition showed on his face.

"Oh yeah, you're that magazine guy, the Doctor." Danny said, "Did that magazine ever get published?" The Doctor didn't answer, he just stared on at Danny. "Doctor, did it ever get published?" Danny asked again.

_"Just get Danny to…" River Song stopped midsentence, "Never mind."_

_"Danny?" The Doctor asked, confused._

_"Never mind Doctor." She insisted moving on._

Donna looked at him strangely, and nudged him, "Oi! Doctor! Aren't you going to answer the question? Did the magazine ever get published?" She asked as he snapped out of it.

"What? Oh... No it never got published. Send my apologies to your parents." He said as Danny and company waved goodbye and headed back to their homes. As they got back into the TARDIS, Donna asked,

"What was that all about?" The Doctor looked at her.

"While you were in the computer at the library, when we were trying to find an escape route from the Vashta Nerada, Dr. River Song mentioned a Danny." He said.

"So what? It could have just been a coincidence." She said. The Doctor began running around the TARDIS.

"Never ignore a coincidence" He said, "Well, unless you're busy." Donna blinked.

"But Doctor, there are probably millions of Danny's out there. Every time you meet one, are you going to think it's the same Danny Dr. Song was talking about?" She asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor said as he grinned from the other side of the console. "Okay, _now_ we're on Midnight." Donna and the Doctor smiled at each other as Donna left. As soon as she left the TARDIS to take a look at what Midnight had to offer, the Doctor's smile left his face and he looked over to the screen on the console.

_Scanning_ it said in Gallifreyan as it showed a picture of Danny.

"You coming Doctor?"

"Yeah…" He turned off the scanner and monitor as he walked out of the TARDIS, _Just because his name was Danny._

* * *

><p>"Now, Amy Pond, let me present to you Winston Churchill's…" he looked around the small town, with Amy behind him.<p>

"This doesn't look like a bunker." Amy said as she looked around. The Doctor quickly looked around at the town, then the outline of New York City behind the TARDIS.

"This is Amity Park, New York City, and maybe, ummm…" the Doctor sniffed the air, put his head to the ground, and knocked on a tree close to the TARDIS. "2009, Maybe 2010." The Doctor had a troubled look on his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked as the Doctor began pacing.

"Something keeps dragging me back to this town, at this exact place! Something is pulling the TARDIS here, and I don't know what it is!" He said, facing Amy.

_BOOM!_

The Doctor jumped at the sound of the explosion coming from behind him. He looked back at the fires blazing miles high, small explosions still going off behind a few building. The Doctor ran towards the explosion to investigate.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled as she ran after him. When they got to the source of the explosion, the Doctor recognized the buildings and scenery surrounding them, and realized where they were.

"That's the Nasty Burger!" The Doctor said, staring in awe at the blazing fires.

"The Nasty what?" Amy asked covering her eyes from the glow of the fire that reached every corner of the block.

"It's a restaurant," The Doctor said, "I came here with… a good friend of mine." The Doctor looked around the area, and saw a lone figure lying on the ground. The Doctor ran towards the body, as he began to rise. It was the boy again. It was Danny.

Danny looked at the fire, and yelled,

"NO!" He started to run forwards and the Doctor ran up and grabbed him.

"Danny, no!" he tried to restrain him as another blast came from the building, although this time it was different. The explosion filtered out in three different directions, up, right, and left. Another bang and it stopped, it also sent a shockwave over to where the Doctor and Danny were, and pushed them down.

Danny immediately got up and ran at the burning building, the Doctor just getting up, unable to stop him. There was another explosion and he was so close, that it knocked him back all the way to the Amy, who jumped in surprise as his limp body landed on her foot. She kneeled down and picked up his head.

"We've got to get him to a hospital, fast." Amy said. The Doctor looked around the town, and saw the small glow of a red cross in the distance.

"It's too far to run, we'll have to bring him to the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he put one of Danny's arms around his shoulder, and Amy quickly followed suit. They ran with Danny's feet dragging on the ground, and frantically opened the TARDIS door.

They set Danny on the floor and the Doctor started working round the console, and the TARDIS sprung to life.

"Doctor," Amy said, "he is going to make it, right?" she asked as she looked at the teens blood stained white shirt. The Doctor just took a quick glance at Danny before going back to work.

"I dunno," he said "but I do know that we need to get him to a hospital. Yes, there is a hospital room in the TARDIS; but I haven't exactly looked into were all the equipment is yet." The TARDIS stopped, and Amy and the Doctor picked Danny up again, Amy giving the Doctor a look. "Oh fine, I'll look into it as soon as possible, okay?"

When they came out of the TARDIS, they were right in front of the hospital. They quickly ran towards the door and burst in; the people in the waiting room of the ER looking at them in shock.

"Well?" the Doctor said "Can we get some help here?" Almost as soon as he said that, the doctors in the room sprang into action. They put Danny on a gurney and wheeled him down the hallway.

After about an hour of waiting, a doctor came out and said Danny was going to be fine

"Are you family with the boy?" The Doctor spun around to see a nurse holding a clipboard.

"Me? Uh... No. I'm a family friend." The Doctor said.

"Do you know how to contact any relatives of his?" She asked, scribbling something down on the clip board

"Oh, well… I do know where they live." The Doctor said, "I guess I can just pop down there and tell them he's here." he got Amy and began to walk out of the Hospital.

"How do you know where they live?" Amy asked as they stepped into the TARDIS.

"First time I came here I investigated some odd energy readings from their house." He said walking up to the console.

"Wait, Doctor, you said this was Amity Park, right? Do you think we might meet Danny Phantom?" He looked at her curiously.

"If you mean Danny Fenton then you just dragged him to the hospital." He flipped a few switches, turned a knob, and hit the bell. "Hold on, how do you know about him?" The TARDIS was only traveling for a few seconds before it stopped.

"He's some big hero or something in Amity Park. Well, some think he's a hero, me and Rory talked about that a while back…" She said. The Doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS into a lab, and the Doctor just went upstairs as Amy looked around the lab with interest.

"Hello?" The Doctor yelled throughout the house. "Your son is in the hospital! Hello, is anybody there?" He looked out a window and saw it was night. "Must be asleep;" he looked around for the bedrooms, remembering there was a whole other floor above him. He started heading upstairs just as Amy came up from the basement.

"Doctor?" She said as she wondered into the kitchen.

The Doctor opened the first door on his left, and upon opening it he realized that this must be Jack and Maddie's room. There was a king sized bed with metallic lining, and then the room itself was basically a laboratory. Nobody there.

He checked the next room and once again, nobody there. But apparently Jack and Maddie had a daughter too, because the room was all pink. Funny, he never ran into her when he was here.

The Doctor went across the hall and checked the last room, when he opened he smiled. The room was decorated with posters of space, and astronauts. There were several model rockets hung around the room; and then there were packed bags on the bed.

Considering this was the last room, and that Danny wasn't shoved in a closet or anything, the Doctor concluded this must have been Danny's room. He was about to leave, when he noticed metallic pieces, and wires all over Danny's desk. _Is Danny following in his parents footsteps? _He smiled at the thought. He always liked a good genius. Then he saw a paper on his desk with a D on it._ Well… Einstein wasn't good at school either._

The Doctor picked up a metallic tube on the desk, and judging by the designs, it was supposed to be a rocket. It didn't really impress him much; little kids could build model rockets too. The next gadget he picked up rather large box and had the word _FENTON_ printed onto the side.

Was it another one of Jack and Maddie's inventions? He pressed a button and it vibrated for a moment, causing a the laptop on Danny's desk to flicker to life, but then the device short circuited and basically blew up in his hand.

"Ah!" he dropped it in surprise and stepped away.

"Hey Doctor! Come look at this!" Amy shouted from downstairs. The Doctor pocketed the device for later studying (yeah, it's stealing but it was broken anyways.) and ran down stairs.

"What is it?" he said, entering the kitchen.

"Look," Amy said, "Look what they have on their fridge! They're acceptance letters from Yale, Harvard, and Princeton! Those are some of the best collages in America, yeah?" The Doctor walked up and looked at them.

"Yeah. And all addressed to Jasmine Fenton." The Doctor said.

"So is this a family of geniuses, eh? Because you told me 2010, and I've never seen anything like that technology downstairs." Amy said.

"I guess you can say that, sure. A family full of geniuses; although I'm not particularly sure of their son…" a smile lit up onto the Doctors face. "Oh, wait a minute! Last time I was here they were working on a portal. I fixed it up, let's see if it's working!" He ran downstairs with Amy following. When they got down there, the first thing the Doctor saw was that the light on the top of the portal was flashing, but the doors were closed.

"Oh, flashing lights… That's good. Let's see if it means what I think it means!" he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the panel next to the portal, and it opened with a woosh, a swirl of green energy behind them. "Beautiful. It seems fully functional." As the Doctor said that, a net came out of the portal, and the Doctor had to jump out of the way.

A metallic man with a fiery green Mohawk came out of the doors, and at first the Doctor thought it was a new form of Cybermen, but then he noticed the being was smiling; something Cybermen can't do. The man looked around the room, and his eyes locked onto the Doctor.

As the being scanned the Doctor, the Doctor did the same with his sonic.

"Hmm…" The man looked at a screen on his arm. "Readings indicate you are not of this world." He said. The Doctor flicked open his sonic.

"Look at you! A small ectoplasmic anomaly, armored in this… well armor." He looked back at his screwdriver. "And with lots and lots of weapons… okay, let's go Amy!" The Doctor was turning around when the metallic man grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Not so fast. I came here for the ghost boy… but with two hearts, perhaps you'll be just as good." His hand became an elaborate gun which started whir to life. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the gun and caused it to short circuit.

"Ah!" the man's arm popped out another gun, and as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver, the man smacked it out of the Doctor's hand. "It won't be that easy this time." The Doctor looked at the man then to Amy.

"Amy, get down!" They both jumped behind a cabinet as the gun went off, leaving a rather large indent in the wall across the room.

"You can't get away from Skulker, the greatest hunter of the ghost zone!" He yelled. The Doctor looked over to where his screwdriver landed.

"Okay Amy, stay down." The Doctor said while getting onto one knee. He ran to the sonic screwdriver and slid behind a table as he grabbed it, Skulker just missing him. The Doctor was about to get up and turn off Skulker's systems when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Get back into the Ghost-Zone Skulker, I'm not in the mood for you." The Doctor turned around to see a Danny standing in the doorway.

"Ah, finally. The ghost-boy. Say your prayer's whelp!" Skulker took aim and fired.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as Danny caught the gunfire with a glowing green hand. Only, it seemed like Danny had somehow changed. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit, and had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

The orb of energy that was shot by Skulker, now residing in Danny's hand, became green and grew. Danny threw it at Skulker, launching him back in the Ghost-Zone. The doors shut, and a ring of light formed around Danny's waist, splitting in two and travelling over Danny's body; turning him back to normal.

"Hello again Danny, good to see you out of the hospital so quickly." The Doctor said as he and Amy came out of hiding. Danny jumped in surprise and went into a battle stance.

"That was two months ago." Danny said The Doctor and Amy began to walk across the room towards the TARDIS.

"Thanks for that, you know, saving us. Usually it would be the other way around, and I would save you, but today it was different and both Amy and I are very grateful. We owe you one!" The Doctor and Amy walked into the TARDIS, and it began to dematerialize with its _VWORP VWORP_ sound.

Danny looked at the spot that the TARDIS used to be, waved his hand threw it, and just shrugged. _I've seen weirder._ He picked up the bags that were at the bottom of the stairs, packed some of his parent's equipment.

_VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!_

Danny turned around to see the TARDIS materialize again into the same spot, and the Doctor ran out.

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor said, motioning to the bags. "Why have you packed? No other room had packed bags but you..." The Doctor paused for a moment, "Are you running away?" Danny looked down at the bags grimly before answering.

"Yeah. Sure, running away." He looked up at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor. But that's not important… why would you run away? You have nice parents, a nice house, good friends… you know what? That's not important either. I owe you one, and I'll give you this opportunity as a repayment. Come with me. If you do, I'm willing to bet after one or two trips, after what you'd see, you'll want to stay home."

Danny looked at the TARDIS and at the Doctor.

"Travel where?" He asked.

The Doctor stepped forwards to Danny. "Anywhere you'd like." He looked back at the TARDIS, "Well, Amy gets to go anywhere she likes first… but we'll make sure you get a say in some of the stuff."

"How?" Danny asked, "For one, how just a blue box move at all? I know it just disappeared but that could have just been ghosts. Two, it already seems cramped in there with two, how can three fit in it?" The Doctor snapped his fingers, causing the TARDIS to open.

"Why don't you come and find out?" he said. Danny shrugged, grabbed his bags, and walked to the TARDIS. _What do I have to lose?_ He walked into the TARDIS and dropped his bags in surprise, gaping.

_It's bigger on the inside!_

The Doctor walked in, and shut the door. Noticing Danny's shocked expression, he said,

"Yeah, I know… 'Bigger on the inside!'." He ran up to the TARDIS console. "Alright then, time to get back on track." He pulled the lever and the TARDIS began to take off, out of the abandoned Fenton house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… tell me what you think.**


	2. sneak peak for chapter 2

_I keep having new ideas for this story, so I'm back… kind of._

* * *

><p>Danny gasped and dropped his luggage in surprise. He had seen this sort of thing before, a door leading to another world, but in only one place. <em>Did I slip into the ghost zone? <em>No. He was in the real world back when he entered the box, he was sure of this. The next question that came to his mind: _Is this man a ghost_? Did he really just get kidnapped by a ghost? Danny looked over at the man who was whirling around the center column of the room, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

No, he was not a ghost. He did not have that eerie-familiar presence that engulfed Danny when he was in the presence of the other dimensional creatures.

"Alright, here are the basics:" The man stepped away from the column and down a step towards Danny. "I'm The Doctor. This is Amy." The Doctor gestured to the red head who waived at him. " And this…" He put his arms up and spun in a circle, referring to the room they were in. "beauty is the TARDIS. As you probably already noticed: it's bigger on the inside. It is a spaceship. And a time machine." Danny just starred analytically at The Doctor.

"Okay." Danny said as he picked up his luggage and started going up the steps to the central platform. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"You're taking this all in surprisingly well." And Danny was. All of these things before him… were things he'd seen before. The doors in the ghost zone, Clockwork's lair that could transport you anywhere in time. _Clockwork._ Just thinking of the name made Danny cringe.

"My parents were scientists… this is the kind of stuff they loved to talk about."

"Ah, yes." The Doctor said, remembering his encounters with Danny's parents. "I do love brilliant people. Anyways, I have an important appointment with Winston Churchill, but after that we'll give you a say in where we go. How about that, eh?" He slapped Danny's shoulder and threw a big lever, which started the TARDIS up, the entire room shaking as the ship took flight.

"Wait… did you say Winston Churchill? You mean THE Winston Churchill?" Danny asked the Doctor, who smiled at his question.

* * *

><p><em>I'm VERY busy, so all I could squeeze out was this sneak peak for the next chapter. More will hopefully come as the year goes by.<em>


End file.
